


Hypno App

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Hypnosis, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Luffy receives an app from a mysterious group and uses it to help himself and his friends.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Monkey D. Luffy, Dracule Mihawk/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 59





	Hypno App

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 1 Zoro’s Surprise

Zoro’s Pov

My name is Roronoa Zoro, I am the captain of the kendo club, and I have a crush on the captain of the soccer team, Monkey D. Luffy. He’s a bit of a goof ball, but he comes to the kendo matches and cheers for the team, he’s so full of energy and spirit, he can light up the room with his smile. I’ve got it bad for him, he’s become the subject of my wet dreams and my fantasies.

I should have confessed to him instead of hiding it, allowing my desires for him to build up. I caught a glimpse of him changing in the locker room and my cock enjoyed the sight of his fit body, lean with a rock hard abs, his arms looked a bit scrawny but I’ve seen him deck a guy and knock him out cold, and his legs were amazingly powerful, he was like a walking talking, smiling sex god. I like his smile a lot.

My cock just refused to go down, cold showers never were my thing, luckily I kept something stashed away in my gym locker just in case of such an emergency. I waited till everyone was gone and retrieved a special vibrator I kept in a secret pocket in my nap sack. I retrieved the 7 inch long vibrator and snuck into the shower room, pulling the curtain around and began to lick the toy getting it nice and wet, I braced myself against the wall and brought the toy to my hole.

It thrust in easily, I’ve been playing with my hole when I masturbate, I have no idea if Luffy is a top or a bottom but I wanted to be prepared. I thrust the toy inside, and once it’s all the way in I flip the switch and I moan feeling it vibrate inside. It feels good and begin to move the toy inside me as I pump my cock. I moan Luffy’s name as I work the toy faster and faster, I keep the pace on my cock slow.

My lust builds and I can feel myself about to blow. I thrust the toy harder, letting it grind against my sweet spot. “Luffy fuck Luffy…Luffy…Luffy!” I moan my loves name as I felt my release build up, finally my cock swelled and my release washed over me, my cum splashing onto my chest and abs.

“Well that was an interesting show,” I froze and saw Mihawk-sensei with his phone, it was blinking red which meant he was recording me. “I wonder what the other members of the kendo club would say seeing this, or better yet what would your precious Luffy think?”

Shit this bastard is gonna blackmail me! Mihawk was the school’s history teacher, but he was the school’s kendo club rep, having that video leaked out would ruin me. “What do you want?” Mihawk tucked the phone away, after saving the video he just shot of Zoro.

“You are gonna be my obedient little student from now on, when I say strip you strip, when I say suck you suck, I’m gonna train you and when we are done you’re gonna be begging me to fuck your little ass,” he said with a smirk, he pulled the dildo from my ass. I really didn’t like the look in his eyes, but I was stuck.

And so my days of hell began…

That bastard Mihawk had a voyer fetish of some kind, and gained enjoyment out of humiliating me, he had me shave myself removing every trace of body hair on my body, he claimed that “Little uke sluts like me didn’t need body hair.” This was just the tip, every day he filled me with a new toy and would spank me, it stung and caused me to squeeze whatever toy of the day that was inside. After that he ordered me to jerk off, and he would do the same always watching me, he pulled his cock out and I’ll admit it, he was much bigger than me. He would watch me play with myself and ask the same question. “Are you sick of the toy, want the real thing?”

I smirked at him, and gave him the same answer. “I want Luffy’s cock!” With that I moaned Luffy’s name and came, he frowned at me and grabbed me by the hair. He pumped his cock and sprayed his jizz all over my face, his cum splashed all over and ran down to my chest. “Be stubborn all you want, I own you and someday you will submit to me.” He redressed and left. The bastard wanted me to beg for his cock, beg for him to fuck and claim me, but I wouldn’t give him that satisfaction.

Washing up didn’t make me feel better, my ass still stung and I felt dirty, but I wasn’t going to give in. I got dressed and headed towards the main exit. When passing by the art room I froze when I heard a moan. The door was ajar and I peeked inside, what I saw would change my life for the better.

End Zoro’s Pov

Inside the art room…

Shanks one of the teachers at the school, the Art Teacher, he was bent over his desk naked as the day he was born. He was getting fucked hard by none other than Zoro’s crush Monkey D. Luffy. Luffy had the sexy older male bent over his desk his cock trapped between the hard wood and his rock hard abs. With every powerful thrust, the sound of flesh striking flesh rang out followed by the squeak of the desk taking the abuse.

Luffy was behind Shanks, equally naked, and Zoro took a moment to memorize Luffy’s sexy form. Messy black hair, his firm pecs and forming abs, that firm ass and those deliciously sexy legs, his own manhood got hard from seeing the boy, he braced himself and took a look at Luffy’s cock. His jaw dropped seeing the hung length fully aroused. The soccer player was thrusting fast burying his cock again and again into the older male, his balls slapping against Shanks’. He was pulling back to the tip every time so Zoro got to see how endowed Luffy was, the boy had to be at least 11 inches, and that girth had him aching inside, he wanted to be filled by that cock.

On a side note, Zoro was glad he didn’t settle for Mihawk’s cock as Luffy was actually an inch bigger. He was completely lost in watching the two fuck, Shanks was moaning Luffy’s name, and Luffy was holding the man’s hips in place giving long powerful thrusts driving the red haired man wild. “Luffy-sama I’m gonna cum!!” He moaned, and Luffy chuckled. “Already, alight cum for me Shanks!”

Shanks arched his back crying out Luffy’s name as he came, his cum spilling between his body and the desk. His inner walls squeezed the soccer captain and he gave a few more thrusts before cumming deep inside Shanks’ body. Shanks shuddered as Luffy emptied his load inside, before pulling his still hard cock out. “Clean up your mess Shanks,” Zoro watched as the man obeyed and began licking his own cum off the desk. Luffy chuckled and sat back in Shanks’ chair, he playfully stroked his cock keeping himself hard, while he kicked off his sandals. He put his feet up on the desk. “Get to work now,” once again Shanks obeyed he got on his knees and began licking Luffy’s feet, he licked the soles and ran his tongue between his toes. He kissed various spots and even sucked on his toes. “You love my taste don’t you Shanks?”

“Yes master, I love it!” He moaned before moving onto the next foot, repeated the same love and care he gave the left. Luffy put his hands behind his head and let Shanks work. “Then enjoy yourself my pet.”

Luffy’s words had Shanks moaning, he reached down and began playing with himself as he licked Luffy’s feet, occasionally sniffing them. Zoro saw Shanks’ cock and he was by the biggest, his massive dick reached 13 inches and was crowned with a thick nest of fiery red pubes. After a few minutes of this Shanks came again. “Times up pet come suck me off so we can go,” Luffy spread his legs and the red haired man crawled between them. He nuzzled Luffy’s dick and began to take Luffy’s cock into his mouth, he bobbed his head over the first seven inches, and he pumped what he couldn’t fit into his mouth.

Zoro was so lost in what he was seeing he slipped causing the door to slam open, he caught himself from falling but he was caught by Luffy. He expected shock maybe fear, even some embarrassment at being caught having sex, but nothing even Shanks seemed to not care of his presence as he continued to happily suck Luffy’s sex. “Hey Zoro! Come here you gotta see this,” he was waved over, and Zoro was too stunned to ignore the request.

Luffy chuckled and ran his fingers through Shanks’ hair. “Isn’t it cool he’s my complete and total sex slave.” Zoro looked and saw the lustful glazed eyes of the man.

“How did you do it?” The kendo captain asked, both curious and turned on.

“With this,” he pulled out his phone and showed Zoro the app. “A hypnosis app?” he didn’t believe it. “It’s true, about a week ago I got this app emailed to me by Wolf and Fox Inc, with a list of instructions on how to use it. I tested it out and now Shanks is my happy pet.”

“And he doesn’t remember any of it?”

“He remembers it as a powerful wet dream, but otherwise no,” he looked at Zoro and saw the man still didn’t believe, but noticed the hard on in Zoro’s pants. “Shanks give Zoro a blow job milk him of his cum.” Zoro gasped as the older male obeyed without question. Shanks undid Zoro’s dipper with his mouth and pulled his pants and underwear down exposing his hard cock.

In no time Shanks was deep throating him, caressing the underside with his skilled tongue. “Ohh fuck!” he moaned, and Luffy laughed. “Believe me now?” Zoro nodded and eyed Luffy’s cock hungrily. He leaned over Shanks and took Luffy’s cock into his mouth. “Wow!” Luffy moaned as Zoro began sucking his cock, the moans he made sending pleasing vibrations through his length. Luffy eyed Zoro’s smooth crotch and he ran his hand over the bare skin. “Wow Zoro’s all smooth it’s very cute.” Zoro whined at the compliment, but happy to have Luffy touch him.

Zoro came first, his cum erupting down Shanks’ mouth and Luffy came soon after, his cum flooded Zoro’s mouth, but he refused to let a drop go to waste and swallowed it all! Luffy pulled Zoro to him as Shanks cleaned up. “Luffy can that app work on anyone?”

“Yeah, why?” Zoro smiled, as a plan formed in his mind. “I need your help, can we talk?”

“Sure, Shanks you are gonna drive us home okay?” Shanks bowed. “Yes master.” He got dressed as did the boys and they got into Shanks’ car and he drove off. “So what can I do for you Zoro?”

Zoro blushed as he explained his situation, he explained how he had feelings for Luffy and had been jerking off to him for some time, he told him how Mihawk had gotten video of it and was blackmailing him, and been making his life miserable. “Can you help me get the video back?”

“Oh I can do more than that, Mihawk’s gonna get payback tenfold.” Luffy smiled an gave Zoro a kiss. “No one messes with my boyfriend.”

“You mean it!” Zoro cheered and the two made out in the back of Shanks’ car. Mihawk was in trouble now, and Zoro had Luffy’s help, and he was gonna have a brand new experiences down the road.

To be continued

Teachers

Shanks – Art

Mihawk – History

Doflamingo – Science

Smoker – Math

Lucci – English

Crocodile – Shop

Kaku – Gym

Boa Hancock - Principle

Bonus Luffy’s Trouble

“I thought you and Shanks-sensei were together?” Zoro asked Luffy. “We are in an open relationship, Shanks has two other lovers besides me, this guy named Yasopp and another guy named Ben. He fucks Yasopp but gets fucked by Ben. He’s been fucking me to, and I wasn’t jealous or anything but I wanted to try topping someone, so I asked Shanks and he laughed at me,” he said, still annoyed with the memory.

“He said he could never be topped by a kid like me, he had taught me a lot about sex so I wanted to learn the pleasure of being a top but he refused. This happened some time ago and a week later I got the app texted to me.” Luffy explained and showed how the app worked. “It works off my finger print, so it can’t be used against me, it puts someone into a trance and you can put them under different settings, like they’ll have no memory of the experience, faint memory, or dream memory.”

“Will you use it on me?” Zoro asked, a little nervous. Luffy kissed him. “Nope, I swear to you, I will not ever use this power against you only to help.” Zoro believed Luffy, and he hugged the boy to him.

End Bonus


End file.
